Carve your name into my heart
by Fate-of-the-everlasting-sun
Summary: If you don't like swearing, and gore, then please don't read. This isn't for anyone who is under 16. Mostly about Dilandau, Shiva !mine! and a special guest from another anime. Dilandau is cranky as always. temporarily on hold
1. From the fire

"What will you do with me?"

"I suppose we'll have to see what exactly it is that sent you here."

"I wasn't sent here, I just happened to come here. I was exiled from my home land."

"Why?"

I murdered them all, all in one night, with my bare hands I ripped their throats out, letting the blood spurt into my mouth as I grinned in sadistic pleasure.

"They feared me, and what I was capable of. They didn't trust in my loyalty."

"We're you loyal?"

I betrayed them, killed them and their children as they slept. I held my hands in the air as I cried out into the night. I could see the shimmer of his blood all over my skin. My general, he had made his last command, he commanded me to kill all the traitors. He never said whose traitors.

"I was loyal to those I followed."

"I see. Who was it you followed?"

He was there, watching from the shadows, enjoying every second of the massacre. His golden eyes glowing in the moon light, hungry for more blood. I complied with his every wish, I killed for him and I would do it again. He laughed when they had all been killed. His laugh sent lustful shivers up and down my spine. I remember that night very well.

"My king." My face remained in stoic blankness, but if one knew me well enough, they would have seen a mischievous smirk dance across my eyes.

"Your king, you followed his orders. What made him able to control you?"

His touch.

I longed for it now, that aggressive passion we had. He consumed me, fueled my rage and power. The first night he had touched me, was the same night that I fell in love. No one had touched me before, no one had gotten close enough alive to do so. He was a God; his body sculpted and firm, shone golden in the red moon. I was by the river, washing my self off from my night of fun. I had killed a whole party of bandits who thought they would rape me. Their blood tasted dirty, and I had no use for money, but their horses we're beautiful.I stole them all and set them free. I was lost in thought as he approached, silently creeping up behind me. The scent of fresh blood must have caught his attention.

"He was a strong leader, worthy of my services. He was my equal."

"So he could restrain you? He must have had some sort of control over you."

Control, I nearly laughed out loud. He didn't control me he consumed me. Every breath made me lust for him, desires raged out of control whenever he approached. His very scent drove me crazy. We drove each other crazy.

"You could say he commanded my attention. I listened to him, as I said, he was my king."

"Very well. If I may be as so bold to ask, will you work for us?"

I had to think that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I could destroy a whole world, and maybe he would come to me again. Maybe I could lure him to me, my lover.

"What is it you wish me to do, if I decide to work for you?"

"Kill our enemies."

I grinned, startling the man in front of me. He was shocked, most likely due to my sudden and only facial expression.

"I agree, but on one term." He nodded. "I work alone." I could sense he was troubled, even before his eyebrows furled together in contemplation.

"That may be a problem, you see, we have another mighty warrior on board. He takes a distinct pleasure in killing people and burning cities."

Maybe this world won't be so bad; at least some one else isn't morally tied down. I'm sure he won't be a problem though, if he decides he doesn't like me.

"I guess he'll just have to suck it up then, too bad for him. May I introduce you to him tonight?"

Why not, the sooner I get out there and spray the scent of blood into the wind, the sooner he'll come. I pray he'll come for me, I want to see him, even if for the last time.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Good. He will be your leader for now, please obey his orders."

"To an extent, I will carry out his every command."

I will not lose all of my free will to anyone.

"Excellent."

I waited, as he walked over to his desk and pushed a button.

"Dilandau, please report to my office immediately. That is a direct order."

Why had he paused before saying the last part?

"It will be awhile before he arrives. Please take a seat Ms…I'm sorry, I haven't asked your name yet."

"Shiva, my name is Shiva." Not like it mattered much what you called me. I could care less, though no one ever lived when they called me 'woman'.

He just nodded and pointed to a chair, a chair that I reluctantly sat upon. He told me his name earlier, when I appeared in his office suddenly and out of thin air. I guess he was trying to set up good relations. Now that I think about it, he had mentioned something about the 'sacred moon' and a 'winged goddess'. The disappointment was clear when I informed him I had no idea of what he spoke.

The light, as beautiful as it may have appeared, hurt like hell. It was a banishing spell set upon me by those stupid cult leaders. Bastards hated me more than they did the people who crucified them. Maybe it wasn't hate; maybe it was fear, fear of my total disregard for life. I could careless who I killed, if they bled, they we're worth killing. Whether blind or stupid, they only saw the glint in my eyes when I killed. How I missed those days, when I was free to roam. Even before I met him, I was feared by all those smart enough to fear death. How many planets had I desolated? How many people had I killed?

The door slid open and immediately I could hear his ranting.

"Folken, what the hell do you think you're doing? I'm fucking in the middle of training my soldiers! What could be so fucking important that you couldn't wait for me to finish!"

I could hear Folken sigh, and stand up. I kept my eyes closed, waiting for him to say my name.

"Dilandau, I would like to introduce you to your newest member of the Dragon Slayers."

Dilandau visibly shook at that, "What! How dare you decide to add some random person to my elite, Folken, elite dragon slayers! I choose who I deem worthy of the title!"

Great, he was an egomaniac.

"Dilandau, I would like to introduce you to Shiva."

As soon as I heard my name, I rose. Folken still held his arm out, directing Dilandau's attention to my corner. He stood there; jaw locked in a distinct growl. I felt his eyes scan over me, examining my every detail. Not that I had any detail, I kept it all hidden carefully under my cloak. His eyes stopped on my face, locked on to my eyes. I look of questioning fazed over his face.

"Dilandau, this is the newest addition to your group. She will follow your every command, to an extent. When you go to battle tomorrow morning, she will be the only one fighting, understand?"

I knew Dilandau hated the idea, the whole situation, but he would have to suck it up.

"Fine." All he said was fine before he stormed off into the hallway.

"Should I follow him?" I asked looking over at Folken.

"No, you should prepare for your battle at dawn. I'll have some one show you your room."

"I see. Then I shall prepare."

Even though I was ready to fight at any moment. I wanted to check out this craft I had landed on. If I slept, I would have only dreamed of him.


	2. Seeds are planted

Author notes: This chapter I wrote when I was drunk and bored. I kind of like it, you might not, but I'm not here to please. I have noticed that people don't review. Please tell me what you think, I don't mind criticism, that's how writers grow you know.

I hardly noticed the night slip away, fading into the rising sun. My orders were simple and clipped. Be in the melef hanger in ten minuets, or else. I really didn't like his attitude.

"Shiva, Dilandau will take you to the edge of the kingdom with his melef. Follow his instructions from there on out."

Folken's words had been sweet and short, leaving no room for question. I knew what to do.

We landed shortly after lifting off from the hanger bay, settling on dew covered grass. The sun had barely risen from under its solid blanket, stretching its hands out slowly and tentatively across the land. There was no noise from the village, the inhabitants still asleep and unaware of the terror about to be released on them. Slowly Dilandau placed me on the ground and unwound his crime claw. He was freakishly gentle, a stark comparison to his previous outburst.

I suppose I should have just walked into the city and slaughtered them all, but a nostalgic feeling pulled me back, forcing me to ask for orders.

"Lord Dilandau, what are your orders?" Peering up to his melef's hatch, I waited.

Dilandau seemed to take forever to formulate his response, silence cascading over my sensitive ears. I stood still; knowing that showing any signs of emotion would be costly. When he finally spoke, I nearly jumped. His voice was so calm and steady that it surprised me.

"Kill every last one of them, kill all the people in Deead. That is your order."

I think he believes I can't do it, only a fool would think that though, and he was obviously not a fool. What was his deal, this general boy of the dragon slayers?

"Yes Lord Dilandau, as you so command I shall do."

I toke off my cloak then and laid it softly on the ground, placing my mask gently on top of the bundle. This was part of the ritual. Slowly, I drew the blade across my palm cutting the flesh and smeared my bloody handprint down the left side of my face. Today was going to be the beginning, the start of the hunt. I will have him again, even if he might be dead. Somehow I know he will come for me, sooner or later. My scent would lead him to me eventually, but the blood would be quicker. So much spilled mortal blood would surely attract one such as him self. This has to work, other wise, I'm not sure what I'll do.

It was my turn to show them what I was made off, and begin my sacrificial signal fire. I always moved silently and quietly when I wanted something.

But this time I wanted to kill them all quickly. If the blood is in mass amounts in the air, then he should be able to sniff me out soon.


	3. Will it grow

Fire, it was every where, choking me. I could feel the hungry flames pull at my clothes, the soft material smoldering where I had slapped away the fire. The land was burning, killing everything trapped in the unforgiving inferno. Some where in there were the ones I loved, my family and Joushua. The wind whipped oppressive heat through my charred hair. Blood covered the left side of my face, smeared from my forehead to my chin.

"_Mother! Mother! Oh god how could, you monster!" _

"_HAHA, well, well. What do we have here? Fresh meat I believe. Come with me little girl, I'll take away your pain."_

"_You creep. I'll never let you touch me. I'll take that sick smirk off your fat face. Bastard!"_

The house, I could just make out the house through the blinding light of the fire. Trees snapped from the heat, falling around me, threatening to take away my life at any moment. But He knew better, to not take my life yet. I still had to satisfy my thirst for revenge. Blood would flow in rivers for what they did to her, to him. My body shook with memories of earlier. If only I had come home sooner, If only I hadn't stopped to see him, they would all be alive. Tears burst past my eyelids, attempting to escape to the ground. The heat from the fire, being so intense, evaporated them before they could flee. I would make the whole world tremble in fear of my wrath, not even the gods were safe from my anger. The fires whipped into an ever-accelerated frenzy, mimicking the rage within me.

Tonight, the world will experience the full force of my fury and cower in fear of a true god. The crimes that took place will not go unpunished.

"_I'll see you tomorrow Joushua, and next time I'll win, got it?"_

"_Ha, sure you will. You say that every time but I still kick your butt."_

"_Yea, well tomorrow will be different! Bye!"_

"_See you squirt, stay safe."_

"_Jeez Jou, you don't have to worry about me, nothing ever happens here."_

I should have listened, I should have been more cautious. I should have done a lot of things, but I didn't, and now here I was. Standing beside my assailant's dead body, my own covered in blood and dirt. All I could do was watch as the flames consumed their tortured bodies. This was the end of my existence and the beginning of Shiva's. A god respected by all others and powerful. A beautiful creator and destroyer. I was to become something that was to be feared by all, not just by my enemies. Time was not for me, as I decided that death was not a path to be chosen. This is how I became to be.

"Believe what you will Folken, but there is no way that some gothic girl that just fell from your ceiling can defeat an enemy that has thwarted us for years."

"She didn't fall, she appeared in a pillar of light, just like the winged goddess did. And we know that the winged goddess is very powerful, being able to amplify the power of the Escaflowne."

"But the winged goddess is from the sacred moon. This little toy of yours is from somewhere unknown, and claims to be powerful. Why should we put our faith in this, freak?"

Folken smirked

"I wouldn't let her hear you say these nasty things about her"

A new voice had joined the meeting. Dilandau pushed himself off the pillar he was leaning on and strolled nonchalantly over to the generals.

"Dilandau, when did you return and why would you defend that wretch?"

He flashed his characteristic smile at the generals, "I'm not defending her, I'm just telling you not to let her hear you saying those things about her. She might just kill you if she so pleased."

"Dilandau, how did everything go today. Was your mission successful?"

"Oh yes Folken, it was wonderful. That bitch you gave me works wonderfully, and quickly. She wiped out the whole territory in an hour."

"Did she kill every one?" Folken had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

Turning slowly to look Folken strait in the eyes he chuckled, "Oh yes Folken, she killed every last one of them. Women, children and soldiers, they all died the same. She even brought me the head of the king."

The generals' faces had turned very white when he had finished.

"Thank you Folken, for this new toy of yours has entertained me immensely."

And then he left, laughter trailing behind him as the old men in the room questioned Folken in desperation.

'Is she under his control?'

'Will she listen to our commands?'

'What if she turns on us? We should kill her while we have the chance!'

All their questions were fueled by the new fear that Dilandau had skillfully planted inside of their pitiful hearts. Even as Dilandau laughed at them, he wondered mildly if he too was afraid of her immense power, and rage. Such was the carnage he witnessed that he wasn't sure of his own strength at this point.

"Nonsense! I'm Dilandau Albatou! The General of the Dragonslayers! I fear nothing!" Satisfied, he turned and headed off to his room.

But Dilandau still had a tiny shred of doubt in him. Did he, a descendent of the dragon clan, have what it would take to defeat Shiva? What was her power, and how did she come to have it? Was she a god like him too?


	4. Memories

Authors note: This chapter I wrote when I was less than with it. Ignore the blatant spelling and grammatical mistakes, I find they add more flavor to the writing anyway. Also, just think of this as poetry, in which there lies no rules. As well, don't plagiarize. If you can't come up with your own ideas, then don't write, and I know that using characters from other stories is considered plagiarism, but I am writing fantasy. So if I find anything on any site that resembles my writing, I will be extremely annoyed. Ideas I really don't care about, but the style is my own. I can't claim that this is an original since I've read many fanfics that have a similar concept. And Shiva is my own character, I use her in a few other stories I've written, and have her under copyright. Besides those, I'm just happy to make you happy. I like writing and I really like it when people tell me they like my writing, even if it's a lie….. . hehe…..good night, good reading!

Is this the wind that shall slowly stoke flames of desire? Upon this rock I ponder, yet again alone. Wonderful world, why do you steal from me so? What precious treasures I have that you do not? Please, my birth, tell me where it was from forth I came. Understand you not, but see your vision do.

I believe that when I die, the songs of the universe will ring true, through every dimension, tears and hearts will be mingling on the pallet of chests. Each owner feels resounding pangs of longing. I can feel it now, the tug of heartache in my chest. I don't know why I have such strong sorrow in me. Grief as festered and ugly as mine can not reside in one such as my self, so young and fragile, without causing emotional damage. Visions that I have seen, gruesome and disturbing, scare me and build the walls higher.

Loneness is solitude. Solitude is silence. Silence is sanity. With more passing days of utter solitude I find myself incapable of sharing a life with any one. I would rather run and hide than try to love again. Pain is a major deterrent for any action. If falling in love didn't hurt so much, would we all be happy in love with some one? Would our debilitating fear of sorrow not exist or inhibit us?

I try so hard to imagine what life with another would be like. Images of happy families eating dinner together, the husband and wife smiling as they eat their perfect meals. Each precious laugh, every cherished comment, they all radiate joy through open windows. Some how, those scenes bring a sick smile to my face.

I can imagine my self there, some how completely invisible to the subjects of my interest. I am silent, so quiet the dogs hear nothing. I can't help but get up into that aura of happiness. My skin tingles as the heart warms my skin. My cold damaged skin shimmers dulling in the flicker of embers. Just close enough to reach out and touch the back of their necks, but not close enough for them to notice. It would be so easy, to just slip and enter into this vessel of life. Everything in this room was spilling over with radiant life. Glowing around them, flowing through their veins.

Oh how I wished to be part of the flow, to mingle with the current and be swept away in crimson treasures. My actions are swift and agile, professional perhaps. No sound was made; nothing dropped from its place at the shock of my interruptions into their security. They needn't worry about my membership to their close knit pack. I was only fleeting, and as their eyes only witnessed a blur of my existence, all memories of me faded with the slipping time. I slowly drew back, the suction of pleasure pulling me back to my accomplishment.

Slowly I drew the sword that I had wedged into the boy's neck. He had only twitched; even his giddy smile remained on the now bluish face. Each had remained in their banquet seats, non-the wiser to how they had been snatched away and replaced with empty mannequins. It was my duty to make sure that the dawn happened after the dusk, and that life was always balanced. I was the reaper, a stealer of souls. I lusted for the colour of blood, the distinct smell or taste. Always metallic in ones mouth. This was one family that amused me till the end. I had cut the parents necks so precisely that the blood hadn't had a chance to spurt; it just leaked so quickly that asphyxiation was immediate. The best had been how those dopey expressions had remained on their faces. This was why slaughter was worth while, for the facial expressions were always original. This had been the night where He had watched from the shadows, patiently seeing if I was worthy. He had commanded lighter tasks, but felt this was the true way to ascertain if I was as murderous as my reputation.

He had been there for weeks, watching, unable to resist me long enough to leave my side. After every battle, in which I would kill hundreds, he would lunge on me, pinning me to the ground underneath him. Low growls that would rumble in his chest, each rolling expression of lust, would send shudders down my spine. Memories of our passionate first encounter were still ghosts on my flesh. I could feel whispers of his touch, feather light fingers trailing along my neck to wrist. Slowly, every inch of my body had been explored by licks that continuously alternated between rhythmic licks to long trailing traces of the end of his tongue.


	5. Feelings

Here I am again, lost in thought in the simple forests outside of a small village in the hills. There is no sound in the inky darkness; gentle winds barely let go a whisper. The warmth is tempting, begging me to strip and dive into the cool clear waters of the passing river.

As I sit, I notice how every little noise in this forest belongs; the only sound I find that doesn't is my own. It sounds alien in this peacefulness, the soft steady breaths feeding me life.

I can feel the moon, pooling its luminescent light upon my skin. Tiny patterns playing across my face, like glow flies in the summer fields. As the moon's light is reflected in shattered pieces of its full force, tiny fish appear below the water's surface. Each one lost in its own world, fighting to survive and live another day. Each morsel of food is potentially a last meal.

The balance between life and death amazes me. Fragile, yet stronger than anything known to man. We can not recreate this balance, as we are just another pawn in this twisted fateful game of chance. Nothing is preplanned except the fact that we shall all die.

"We all die one day, not knowing when is half the fun."

The words seem to me as if I shouted them, yelling at fate, trying to sway the balance. Maybe I'll be allowed a few more years grace, maybe not. I shall never be able to predict the moment I will die, nor do I know where we go after we die. Is it somewhere special, designed for each individual? Or perhaps we all end up on the same conveyor belt, heading towards the same damned fate we had on earth. Nothing seems to be right, and every thing I see eludes me. I see only ghosts of images I believe to be there. What do we truly see, and what do we all truly want?

"Arg, why is life so complicated for damn mortals?"

I can feel the soft mossy ground succumb to my weight as I lean back. It squishes and conforms to my body. Soft tendrils of grass gently fold around my curves, lying upon my sides and arms. The ground is moist, but not unbearably so, just enough to cool my burning flesh. Why do the summer nights have to hold onto the day's oppressive heat?

I haven't had one good night of killing for weeks. No point in moving very far when I would only get too hot to bother hunting my prey. I really miss the hunt though; the taste of blood in the air simply drives me crazy. I need to get out one of these days or nights…of course nights, why the hell didn't I bother with nights?

Of course, no fun to hunt at night, everyone is asleep. Lying here is going to drive me nuts soon.

"Screw it, I am fucking getting up right now and going to find some one, anyone to kill."

This time I really did scream. Frustrating emotions boiled inside of me, fuelling my desire to kill for pleasure. I don't believe I have ever experienced anything as satisfying.

His light touch sent ripples of pleasure up and down my spine, my flesh begging for more. Never had anyone touched me in such a way, never had anyone made me moan like he did. My body craved his, the curves of his strong arms and the pulse of his heartbeat. I wanted nothing more than to have him inside of me, filling me with his warmth, satisfying my lust.

Well maybe I have, but that was a long time ago, and things have definitely changed since. I was no longer a silly little girl, filled with the glory of love. I was a ravaging beast, filled with a lust for blood and slaying. The sword was my pleasure now, each stroke better than an aphrodisiac. The feel of steel in flesh was indescribable. I could feel the heat rise from deep with in me, memories of past excursions sent waves of pleasure through my body.

"Tonight, anyone who dares cross my path pay head, whether demon or man, I shall slay until my hunger is satisfied."


	6. Filthy Trap

These heart wrenching pains I feel, could they be the pains of longing? It has been so long since you have been near me. My body goes through withdrawal from your drug like essence. I miss every breath we would share in the moments of pleasure.

This is new to me, this longing for companionship. For so long I was alone, lost in my sorrow, my heart festering in misery. I could only feel pain and was only wanting of more. Tomorrow always felt so far away, and today seemed to never stay.

Sweet tears of nothing start to trickle elegantly down my soft featureless cheeks, pale in the shimmering moonlight. I have never felt this alone. Come back to me my love.

"Please come back to me"

My voice catches in my throat as sobs well up out of the darkest depths in my heart. I can only just catch my self and stop before I cry out into the night, my despair trapped as I was. I try to hold it all in, my body shaking from the powerful emotions. Screaming to be let lose, more tears flow down my cheeks.

"WHY!"

I can no longer contain my sorrow. Let the night hear me! I am in anguish; my body can longer hold this in. How long have I had to wait for him to return to me? How many cycles of this strange dual moon have passed with no sign of his brilliance?

If only I could understand these feelings. They come so foreign to me.

"It has been three months so far Shiva, and already you have shown signs of fatigue. Could it be that you are losing your powers?"

Folken, the ever-observant Folken, never misses a beat. He caught on to my rouse immediately. I could not hide from him the fact that I was become weaker.

"This may pose a problem one day, but for now you still appear to everyone else frighteningly powerful. I would be extremely careful around Dilandau though, for if and when he catches on to your waning powers he will utilize that weakness to attack you, maybe even kill you."

And he says this all with a miniscule smile, what a creep. Here I am losing will, and fire on a strange planet and I for some reason have decided to do it while I am stuck on some stupid ship. I can't get off now, I can't run away, and I certainly can't fight as many men as I used to be able to. I am losing my power and strength rapidly. I am, to be blunt, scared out of my mind.

"For now Folken, I am still the biggest threat you have on this planet. Before the day comes that I succumb to that pig Dilandau, I will most likely have taken my own life. For the sake of my dignity, and your life, don't mention this again to me. I am perfectly capable of dealing with my sudden rejection of your atmosphere. My body seems to react adversely with this climate."

Good, lie your fucking ass off and threaten his life if he questions you. Always worked before, playing tough, don't know if it will now but can't hurt to try.

"Well then, Shiva, what in your opinion is your current condition?"

I am seriously screwed; he could kill me now if he tried hard enough.

"I am not sufficiently weaker to be of any inconvenience to you. I will simply catch up on some training and force my body to accept this environment. No more than a few weeks at most, I should be back in shape. Is this all you had to discuss with me?"

He looked doubtful, if stone could have an expression. His eyes always gave it away. Though some where inside of himself he wanted to believe me.

"Very well, that's all I wanted to discuss, for now. Start your training now; I'll tell Dilandau that you are indisposed for awhile. That should do for a day or so. You can leave now, thank you."

I swiftly bowed and turned, striding somewhat hurriedly for the door. His chair creaked as he turned it around to face the window behind his desk. I didn't turn to look, I just kept moving.

"What is happening to you Shiva?"

Folken sighed as he tipped back in his chair to stare at the ceiling. His office was full of the sounds of computers, gadgets and experiments. A steadier sound muddled the poetic hum of electricity. Solid footsteps resounded through the room, moving towards Folken's desk. Folken sighed and opened his eyes to peer at a tall ghostly figure.

"When can I see her Folken? Why must I play these pitiful games of yours?"

His voice was rich, throbbing with power and knowledge.

"If she doesn't kill the Winged Goddess soon, then you will both die."

The other figure twitched in irritation. Clearly he was not used to doing what others told him.

"Do you not hear her at night? She cries silently, alone on that rooftop. She begs the spirits to return her beloved, and cries of the agony she feels. How can you allow her to suffer so much for your pointless gain?"

Rage was boiling in his voice, threatening to spill out and consume Folken.

Folken banged his metal fist on the table and shouted,

"Pointless gain? Do you think that this is pointless, to try to fight for your life? If she does not kill the Winged Goddess then we will never achieve our goals of peace on this planet. And if the Winged Goddess lives, she will kill you and Shiva. Her powers are that from another world."

"Folken, don't be such an idiot. I can just grab Shiva and leave this planet with her. She does not need to fulfill your wants. And I would if it weren't for your filthy trap."

"It's not a trap, it's an insurance policy."

The other man grabbed Folken roughly by the collar of his cloak and lifted him into the air with ease.

"Putting some sort of, as you said, chip into her brain is not an insurance policy. You can kill her at any moment, triggering it to disable her brain, basically hemorrhaging the cortex. That is what I call a filthy trick. It is the only reason you are still alive."

He placed Folken back down in his chair and walked to the window. Still facing the window he spoke in such a tone that Folken knew not to argue.

"Tonight I will see her Folken, tonight we will be together again. And as I see it, you need her much more than you let on. In fact, you need her to save your life, and without her, you are dead. Am I right?"

He turned slightly to see Folken's face turn a paler hue of white. Folken in return managed to spit out a few words.

"As you wish, It can't hurt to see her, maybe you can figure out why she is losing strength. But remember I still own you, Sesshoumaru. As long as the chip remains in her brain, you can not leave here."


	7. Won't stop

How do you always entice me with such bribes? I laugh at your temptations Folken. Never have I ever conceded with such bullshit. I believe that you will never give up on me, and I am your only hope.

"Never will I cave and fully give in to your desires."

This is how I feel about the very thought of allowing you to achieve your dreams. Please Folken, don't make me laugh. Everything you have said is a lie and even now, as I think away, I will never see my beloved again.

"My love, once more I yearn, no rely on you to bring me from this disaster."

Please leave me alone tonight sounds of the dark. I have found true despair and now know why those victims of mine have called out to their loved ones as I killed them so slowly. Their blood trickling down my sword, and into the dirt under my feet. Every drop received with equal exuberance. How I miss you love, the terror and fear we would inflict together.

As I sit here tonight I ponder my fate on this hollow ship, cold and empty, as is, so is to be dead. I think I should kill them all before they wake, move slowly through each level utilizing the height of the ship for my own good. I can throw each one off the edge of the rails, off into certain memory.

As I laugh I feel a peculiar, yet memorable, feeling something akin to recognition and familiarity. This feeling is so foreign that I almost assume that it is false, just a memory of the past. But those footsteps on the roof seem to be real.

I turned, and slowly took in the full beauty of the great God who strode slowly toward me. His feet padded half silently across the steel roof, somewhat drowned out by the cool wind. His tail swished slightly back and forth in the wane of the gusts and settled on his perfectly curved and carved body. Every curve of his muscles and movements were clearly visible through his thin kamono.

This couldn't be real I thought as I turned, doubt of his return strong. The very thought of this figure standing in front of me was enough to make my head spin. My heart was beating rapidly non-the less, and dared to betray my feelings.

"Are, are you really here?"

My voice sounded so timid I was surprised, and stood suddenly with grace to face this allusion. His features were so real it was painful.

"I am real Shiva, I am here to calm your worries, to dry those tears you silently cry during the night. From now on, no more tears need be shed, as I am here to help you stand tall. I have returned and found you my love. Together we shall begin the next rights."

His words, they were his, struck me heavily. Each word was like someone hitting me with ten thousand pounds of metal at once. Even the soft loving words hit me hard, my mind still not registering him as being real.

"Let me show you how real I am."

As it was I was already off balance, tired and weak from my despair. He lunged on to me, pinning me down between the cool steal of the roof and him. His body was so warm, so real, so firm. Everything I was thinking before then was now a memory, a shadow.

As his hands settled beside my head he lowered his body slowly on top of mine, pressing the warmth closer, driving the madness inside me out. His tongue was already all over my neck, licking swiftly at the exposed skin, softening it up for the next endeavor. I felt his teeth before the moan had escaped my lips. He slowly worked his way down my neck to my cloak. Aggressively he tore at the cloak, savagely wanting a way in.

"Wait, we should, move to my dorm, or somewhere, else."

My words barely coming out as he growled but instinctively swept us off to what I could only assume as his room. The bed was soft and luxurious, silk sheets covered the bed and duvets lay on top. The pleasure of lying in a comfortable bed with my love once more was over whelming.

"Take this off, now."

Once more he growled in my ear and I obeyed instantly the cloak and armor strewn across the floor.

Soon his hands were running all over my body and into my curves and bends. His hands stopped over my stomach, stroking back and forth the end of his fingers softly along the sensitive tissue. I couldn't wait anymore, as I lunged forward toward those luscious treasures, he came down hard on to my lips.

His lips full of heat and passion drove me to the brink of climactic pleasure. The night was not over yet, and we still had a way to go, so the kiss was only a reminder of what was.

We embraced each other holding on as if the other would disappear any time. My thoughts were only on him, the very essence of my happiness.

"I can't believe you came back for me. You came all the way here, just to find me. You have no idea how much I have missed you."

Tears threatened to betray my strength. He looked at me and sighed,

"I have been here for longer than you think."

He paused and continued.

"I have been waiting for the opportune time to present my self. Sooner or later I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back any more. Sooner came first."

His eyes looked lost, as if in turmoil. Nothing I could say would change the situation, so I simply said what I wanted.

"I want you Sesshy, you know I do, and you know it's been so long. Take me again as yours"

A sort of possessive growl emanated from his chest, his arms tightened their grip on my sides and he held me tight under him.

"Tonight, I shall make you feel like you did when I first claimed you as my own. You will never cry again alone, or ever. I will always love you my passion, and I will always crave your touch. The feel of your heat on my flesh is, irresistible."

Shaking with forced restraint, Sesshoumaru lost his control and consumed me in his own form, melting together as one again, into a heat long forgotten.


End file.
